Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Light
by Shining Riku
Summary: An Alternate version of the story that has come to be known as Kingdom Hearts. One person's world is proven to be just a small part of an even bigger picture, one he never knew existed, or even dreamed in his wildest dreams. Multi Crossover
1. Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Light

REALLY Big Disclaimer: I own NONE of the materials in this story except my own good name, and my friend's names that i used in the story. I apologize for not fixing it earlier. Again, i own NOTHING in this story but my own characters.

Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Light

_Ok, listen up. This won't take too long. This story will NOT follow the normal kingdom hearts story line, therefore, you don't really need to worry about spoilers…….much._

_I will follow the story outline, if you know what I mean. So, if you haven't played the game before, ya might want to play it first. I haven't played it before, but I sorta know what happens, so just hang in there. Just for the fun of it, I'm sticking a bunch of worlds in this story that have nothing to do with Disney. So, that means Disney, Nintendo, and other stuff… If you are interested, please read on! if not, don't bother coming back unless you are interested. I will not accept flaming. If you do decide to flame me, I may block you from reviewing again. So, tread carefully. I will, however, accept criticism if it is friendly, and if it is only posted for the sole purpose of helping me do a better job. Also, no cursing in the reviews, or I will block that too. NO EXCEPTIONS _

_Well, enough of that! I think I've talked your ears off enough. On with the story!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

-Prologue: The start of pure insanity-

To be quite frank, summer just started, and boy was it boring! Absolutely nothing to do but to walk around outside and see little children playing on their front lawns, and……why am I even saying this!?!?! Ah, never mind… just to get the point across, there was nothing to do. Even jumping off a cliff would be more fun, but I'm not THAT stupid. The only thing I could do to keep myself alive was to play games, read books, hang with my friends when I got the chance, or, as stated above, take walks. Most of you are probably thinking, "This is boring." Just bear with me here. It's all I'm asking of you. This summer did start out boring, but heck! It was the best summer of my life!...so far…

And so, it all begins…the start of insanity…


	2. The Open Window

Chapter Two: The Start of Pure insanity: Part 2

Fortunately for me, I did find something to save me for the inevitable death from boredom. Up till this time, I've never had a Playstation. BUT! I finally earned enough money for one, and one new game to go along with it. Three guesses what game I bought.

Duh…Kingdom Hearts! I heard so many good things about it, I just couldn't resist getting it. I've also been talking to my friends a lot (Like I always do!) and I finally managed to arrange what I call a get together. In other words, I had a small party at my house just cause I could. My parents were gone on an extended vacation, and they trusted me enough to let me stay behind with my younger brother, and they didn't mind me having friends over because I was responsible too.

Where would I ever find such good friends? Definitely, I was meant to meet them. If I ever went through any ordeals in life, there was no one else I would want to go through them with other than my friends! I was I for a surprise that day. One of my friends, Josh, was unfortunately busy, and could not come that day. Sigh…I was gonna miss him. He went on vacation too.

But anyways, about my guests… I should tell ya about them, huh? Here we go!

Kate's my best girlfriend, if you know what I mean. I hope ya do. You're in for pain if ya misunderstand. Anyways, She's Fifteen years old. She was about five and a half feet tall, with shoulder length brown hair, and very bright and clear blue eyes. She was built a little slender, and she had a knack for getting hyperactive easily. Then she would get all silly, and almost every time, she makes me crack up! It's hard to be sad around her.

Wonderful person, ya gotta meet her sometime. Then there is her older brother, Noah. Him and I are really good friends too. We do stuff together whenever we get the chance, but I'm sorry to say that's not that often. He's eighteen years old, with eyes just like his sister's. And I forgot to mention he has blond hair. He's like his sister, but not as crazy. Noah's also good at building things, so if given the chance, I'm sure he could build a good trap. He is very responsible and extremely dependable. Kate's friend Jeddie is also a very nice person. She has brown hair too, but I'm not sure how long her hair is…she wears it in a ponytail all the time. It's almost the chances of seeing her without her ponytail are next to impossible. She runs cross country almost all the time, so she can probably run five miles or more without dying. She likes to read books. A lot. Another of my friends is Maggie. I met her through Kate, if you know what I mean. She's really tall, even taller than Noah, and she's as slender as a willow tree. Sometimes, I wonder if she would even put Goliath to shame…That's saying a lot! Lol! Anyways, my little brother was there too. His name is Steven. He's only twelve, but he's getting kinda tall… He's also skinny. He really doesn't have much on him. but he's quick, and he's pretty good with a dagger. You know how most younger siblings are. They can be a pain, but hey, they're your brother or sister, and It is your job to take care of them.

And then there's me. I forgot to even introduce myself. DUH! Well, my name's Paul. I'm Sixteen. I'm built a little sturdy, and what I mean by that is I have a lot of muscle, and I'm decently tall. I'm about "5'7 tall. But even then, lots of people are still taller than me, and there are also lots of people shorter than me. I must be in between or something, because I really couldn't tell you if more people are taller or shorter than me. I'm usually shy around people I don't know, and then I keep to myself. Kate keeps telling me that if I was any quieter, I would be mute! Its true, too, if you think about it. When I'm not being quiet, and this is quite rare, sometimes I make an idiot of myself. "Sigh" That is something I could do without. Now, my story begins. Are you ready? Or are you ready to go to bed because this is boring? Please keep reading if you wish to continue. If you are sleepy, do yourself a favor and go to bed, k?

Now, it is time…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kingdom Hearts: The Heart of Light

As I told you before, I finally got my friends over, and most of us happened to like Kingdom Hearts. I have yet to find someone that blatantly hates it, ya know? Well, we watched a few movies, had popcorn, and basically, the house was a miniature theater that night. After that, The Ladies kept watching movies, while I set up my Playstation 2 on the other tv in the room. I haven't had a chance to play it yet, so Noah helped me set it up. After about five minutes of technical difficulty and the overwhelming desire to toss the old tv out the window, Noah and I finally managed to hook it up and get the system running good. I went ahead and started another file on the game, while Noah and Steven watched. We switched about every five minutes to make sure we all had some fun.

We got through Sora's weird dream, if that was what it was, and then we got his keyblade and whooped a giant heartless thing called Darkside. It Definitely put Goliath to shame, no doubt about it. I fought it for a bit, and then it started to attack a little more fiercely, so I handed it to Noah, because it was his turn anyways. He dodged the attacks easily, because that just seems to be his natural ability when it comes to games. I wore it down a lot, so he finished it off rather quickly. Then we saved it and took a short break and watched some more of the movie the girls were watching. By the way, it was called Anastasia. I don't know if you've heard of it yet, but it's really good. I'll describe it just for your benefit. It's very high quality animation, as in cartoons, but the people are realistic in the sense that they are well proportioned like real people. Anyways, I hope this makes sense, but you know that company, twentieth century fox? well, I THINK they made it, because……..well, Fox Family made it. Duh, family movies? I hope that helps. I really liked the movie, and none of my friends saw it before, as far as I can tell, anyways.

So, us guys watched it for about ten minutes, and then we got back to playing the game.

Only, for some reason, it wouldn't turn on. In fact, the Tv died on us. Frankly, I wasn't surprised, but I was mad because the only other Tv in the house was being used. I was thinking of going back and watching the movie some more, but I looked at the blasted Tv again, but the screen was oddly dark… In fact, if I wasn't mistaken, there was no screen!

I walked over to it very cautiously, but nobody else seemed to notice. How odd.

"Hey! Look this way!" I said. I nudged Noah, and he turned around and looked at the tv. We both naturally had on shocked faces, because I still wasn't over the strange phenomenon. He just saw it for the first time, is all. Everybody else was curious too see what me and Noah were so interested in. We all looked at the Tv, and at the same time, all of us just felt the need to get closer and get a better look. Most people that had any sense would have run from the house screaming like a ninny, but not us. We were just odd like that. We walked up to it, and bent over to look inside of the Tv. Nothing.

Suddenly, we found ourselves getting pulled forward. We tried to resist it, but it just kept getting stronger. We couldn't hold on any longer, so we were sucked into the tv. We flew into the deepest darkness, so dark, we began to suffocate. The window that led to our world faded from view, and the only source of light was now gone. It was all black. Even the sun would be smothered. No hope… Just us falling, falling, falling into the infinite blackness.


	3. We Kept Falling

We kept falling, but very quickly, I felt lost and alone. "Shudders" I could no longer feel my friend's presences, and I passionately hate being alone. GRRRRRRRR

Anyways, I was now alone in this dimension. I kept falling, until I thought I saw a spark.

Wow, light! I thought I was blind! It wasn't a spark. It was an actual light! YAY!

I fell into it, but reappeared in another dark place. BUT, I could see. I was on a strange platform with three pedestals, one had a shield, the middle one a sword, and the last a staff. Hey, I remember this part! Neat.

Then a voice came from nowhere and said, "Choose one"

Very simple. I stood for a minute, because I knew this would affect me heavily.

I finally decided on the sword.

I heard the voice again, "The Power of the warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction."

"Hmm…..that sounds like me." I grabbed it by the hilt, and carried it over to another pedestal that had nothing on it. I placed it on the pedestal, and the voice spoke again.

"Are you sure this is what you want? There is no going back."

"I'm sure."

The sword disappeared in a flash of light, and I was left staring at space.

"Choose one to discard."

Oy, I was getting tired of this… I walked over to the shield and surprise, the voice spoke again. "The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."

That's something I kinda already had… I felt heartless for deciding to discard this gift, but that's what I did. I put it on the pedestal, and it disappeared again.

"I bestow upon you the title of Magic Swordsman. May the darkness flee your wrath."

Somehow, I knew that was going to be said. I like magic, and I like having all kinds of attacks, so that's why I picked the gifts I did.

"So, what do I do next? Am I replacing Sora? Cause I don't want his j…"

The floor vanished from underneath me, and I fell to another floor. A little shadow creature appeared, and it looked at me with its brilliant yellow eyes.

"I'm sure I could whoop him, but I have no WEAPON, DANG IT!" I yelled.

Suddenly, my belt got heavy on my left side, and I was so shocked, I didn't notice the shadow pounce on me. It rammed me up against an invisible wall, and sank into the ground. I slid down the wall a little squeakily, and then I drew my sword. It wasn't Sora's Keyblade, thank goodness. Maybe I'm his helper or something. My sword was about three and a half feet long, and the blade was made out of some steel that changed color much like a bubble does when its in the air.

"Nice….Eat THIS!" I yelled. I stabbed the shadow right through where its heart would have been, although I'm positive it didn't have a heart. It disappeared in a puff of darkness, and five more of them appeared.

"Great." I quickly hacked my way through them, but one sneaked up on me and headbutted and me from behind. I flew and splatted on the wall again, but this time, it was my face. Ouch.

"No one sneaks up on me!" I shouted. I cut it in half, and it disappeared too.

"Yeah, TAKE THAT!" I shouted in triumph. I spun my sword around, and then did a slash. If You've seen Marth on Super Smash Brothers Melee do his after battle pose, that's what I did. I spun it in about three circles and then slashed. Right as I finished my pose, the floor disappeared again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

THUNK. I hit the floor hard. I must really stink at landing or something.

"Ow…" I held my head in my left hand, and got up. I looked around, and saw a door.

Maybe that was the exit!

"YAY!" I ran through the door, and saw three of my friends.

I shouted, "YAY!" Kate, Noah, and Josh were there. Hey…..I thought Josh wasn't here…. I walked up to josh, and I tried talking to him, but he acted as if he was in a trance.

He asked, "What's most important to you?"

"Huh?" Oh well, I decided to humor him. "My friends, of course!"

He faded out, and left me a little scared. Great.

I walked up to Noah, and he asked, "What are you afraid of?"

Ouch, that one's tough. After a moment, I decided to say, "Being indecisive. I don't want anybody harmed because I couldn't make up my mind."

He too faded out, and then I finally walked up to Kate.

She asked, "What do you want outta life?"

Another tough one… I finally decided to say, "To see the world."

She faded out too, and I was left alone again.

The floor disappeared again, and I managed to land safely. YAY!

This time, EIGHT shadows appeared. Blast it. I was sore enough!

I cut through them fast this time, and succeeded in not getting hit once. I was getting better, that much is certain. The floor dropped again, and then a BIG HUGENORMOUS shadow appeared.

"Uh oh…." It was Darkside!

"Crap!" I said. I jumped to the side to avoid getting flattened by its hand. I hopped on its hand, and ran the length of its arm to its body, where a large heart like thing beat. I slashed it like mad, and then it grabbed me, squeezed me violently, and then tossed me hard. it hit another wall, and its fist came up right behind me and attempted to squash me like a bug. I kicked the wall, and flew backwards. I landed on the fist,. and I ran down the arm again and went crazy on the heart. it grabbed me, and threw me AGAIN, and I slid down the wall. the fist missed me, so I ran up to the beast to get it to attack me again. it punched the ground, and I ran up the arm AGAIN. I swear, that arm is a mile long! anyways, I pounded his heart more, and he finally blew up. he did it in my face, though.

The Big platform I was on also blew up, and I fell through darkness again.

I closed my eyes, and let the darkness carry me. I knew for the most part, that it would carry me safely.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope ya Kingdom Hearts fans like this chappy! I'll keep more coming, so I'll see ya later! TTFN!


	4. Traverse Town

I felt solid ground underneath me, but my eyes were closed. I blinked a few times, and saw dark blue navy sky. It was beautiful. But some of the twinkling stars never twinkled again, even as I looked at them. Uh oh….i knew what that meant, but my friends might not. Speaking of friends, where were my friends? I got up, while holding my head. I hit the ground hard, obviously. I had a migraine. I opened my eyes, and looked at my surroundings. I didn't know the place, but it looked like a quaint little town. It was night time. I looked around some more, and there were my friends! Hooray! They were all splatted on the ground like I was a minute ago, and most of them were coming to. I looked down at myself, and to my ultimate surprise and delight, my outfit was different.

all of us were wearing jeans and t shirts, but not anymore! If you've seen Ephraim from Fire Emblem: Sacred stones, that how I was dressed. Neat. Only, instead of a lance, I had a sword. the same sword from earlier. Even more neat! I felt different…hard to explain. I felt some other power inside my body.

My friends were different looking too. Noah looked similar to me, but he had a navy blue headband, and he had a great axe in a holster on his back. it looked like it weighed about one hundred pounds. Maggie and Kate had on robes, so I assumed they were magic users. Kate's robes were light blue like her eyes, and Maggie's robes were emerald green. Jeddie had on black ninja robes, and she had a short sword by her side. My brother was dressed in a large cape that really ate up his body, if you know what I mean. He had on a sleeveless shirt that showed his arms. Wow, he even grew noticeable muscles overnight…I guess. He had on pants similar to jeans, but they were black. I forgot to mention, his shirt was red. He had two daggers on his hips. Just for your benefit, if you've played Fire Emblem for gameboy advance, He looked like the thief whose name is Matthew. The game is also known as Fe 7, if that makes any sense. In other words, it's number seven. Well, that's all for descriptions.

I told them, "I'll ask where we are, I'll be right back just stay here. ok?"

Everybody just nodded and held their heads. I must not have been the only one to have a hard day. I walked along some dimly lighted roads, until I came to a little shop with strange objects floating around, giving off bangs, and flashing brightly. I decided to stop by, and I walked into the shop. It was a little dark, and foggy, but I managed to find my way to the front desk without breaking anything.

"Confound this blasted manual!" someone shouted. An old man dressed in blue robes and a cone hat sort of thing popped up from behind the desk and slammed a growling book on the desk. the book whimpered, and then tried to bite his hand, but he slapped it on its binding, and it lay still. The old wizard pushed his glasses up his long nose, and asked quite calmly, "Can I help you?"

"Maybe."

I was surprised. It was Merlin from the sword in the Stone!

"Lost your home to the darkness?" He inquired curiously.

"Not that I know of. I was pulled here by some force. does that make any sense?"

He frowned, and slapped the book again, and pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"It does, but this is the first time it's happened. I can't say for sure I can tell you what happened. But this is Traverse Town. Haven for those that lost their worlds to the heartless. I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy." While he said this, he pulled a hammer out and slammed the book with it. The book was about to hop off the counter, but the hammer hit it and it squealed piteously. Then he asked, "Would you like to buy this Monster Book of Monsters?"

"Uh…uh…I'm tempted, but no thanks. I'm broke.

Merlin looked crestfallen. He felt that he was going to finally be free of the fiendish book. I felt sorry for him, so I said, "I'll buy it. I haven't any money, though. Can we talk about some payment system?"

Merlin perked up when he heard it, but he replied, "Actually, somebody dropped it off here. I got it for free. Here, laddie, just take it for free. I like you, so here."

He handed the book to me.

"And here's a belt to shut him up and keep him from eating your hand when you least expect it. If you want to read him, stroke his binding so that he goes to sleep. Some big man on a flying motorcycle gave the book to me." Merlin looked quite pleased to be rid of the book.

Hey, thanks, Merlin. I'll make sure I stop by again when I actually have money, and more time. Thanks again!" I called as I left the store.

"Don't mention it!" Merlin called. Just as he said it, a long plant with vines grabbed him from behind, and seized him. He angrily slapped its tentacles, and in his fury, he hexed it while shouting in tons of different languages. I left the store in a hurry, because I didn't want to be hexed. I ran down the roads as quickly as I could but then I heard a familiar noise.

"Oh crap…." I turned around, and there were five shadows behind me.

I dropped the book, and drew my sword. I furiously sliced my way through them, and finished them off in record time.

I hurried to my friends, and now they were all up. they were all surrounded by the heartless, so I dropped the book again and cut a path to my friends.

"Blast it! Fight back! You can take them!" I shouted.

With our efforts combined, we took about half a minute to clear the area.

I stood in front to them, and looked at them all in turn. Noah and my little brother, Steven, looked like they were having the time of their lives. The girls looked furious, on the other hand.

I plucked up my courage, which I had more of now, and said,

"Welcome to Traverse Town!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How do ya like it? I hope I'm doing a good job. If I am, please tell me.

Well, TTFN!


	5. Sora Vs Guard Armor

Everybody's jaws dropped, and they stared at me like I was completely mad.

"Gulp"

They all huddled up, and began whispering to each other quietly. I decided to go sit in front of a wall and wait patiently while they talked about whatever they were talking about. I looked at the sky again, and the sky twinkled more. It was so beautiful. I'm sure it would be even more so, if it wasn't for the fact that worlds were disappearing faster than popcorn seeds popping. That's what those stars are, for those of you wondering.

Those stars are other worlds. When they disappear, that means the heart of that world was eaten by the heartless. Barbaric, isn't it?

The huddle broke, and all of them looked at me. I stood up and dusted myself off, and said, "Go on. I want to hear what ya have to say."

Noah stepped forward, and said, "I speak for us all." I nodded. "It seems that you know what's going on, so it looks like we're in your hands until we learn enough to handle ourselves."

"Makes sense. I have an idea of what we need to do. It is very simple. We need to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Oh Oh Oh! You mean Donald duck and Goofy, as in like Disney?!?" Kate shouted excitedly.

"The very ones."

We all started laughing, because this was the most ridiculous thing that's ever happened to us.

"We need to find Sora, and quickly. I know he's looking for someone named Leon.

Oh, and before I forget, he's got brown hair that's almost to his shoulders, he wears a white shirt with a black vest, and he's got on black pants like jeans. Oh, and watch out for his Gunblade. DON'T make him mad. Follow me!"

I ran for all I was worth, and so did everybody else. We managed to make it to the First District, where all of the shops were. The other two districts, Two and Three, were abandoned because of heartless. There was a shield around First District that kept the heartless out, but the shield was coming down because of the relentless attacks. In the background, we could hear a bell ringing. We cut our way through, and got on the other side of the shield. I quickly scanned the area with my eyes, and I saw Leon, Donald, Goofy, And BINGO! Sora! The four of them were booking it, headed for the central plaza.

"Quick, I see them! RUN!"

We kept running after them, dodging heartless and slashing them as we ran by. Unfortunately for us, we didn't have magic yet, so Kate and Maggie stayed in the middle of our circle, while the rest of us mowed the heartless down and made our way to the plaza. When we got there, Sora, Donald, And Goofy were waging war with the giant heartless that seemed to be in charge. Leon appeared out of nowhere and ran at the monster, but it punched him, and he went flying over one of the surrounding buildings.

Ouch, that had to hurt…

The heartless, also known as Guard Armor, was really getting beat around. It was light purple in color, and its body was disconnected. It's really odd, actually. There was a central armor piece, but it was not shaped normally. It looked like a cylinder, but the middle part was narrower than the top or bottom. Above it floated a round ball with a visor, so I assumed that was its head. Two arms floated next to the top of its torso. The hand were as big as trash cans, and the arms that stuck out were as long as the hands. The arms narrowed at the end, and looked fairly like a sharpened pencil. There were no legs, but there were big metal boots that stomped around.

"Sora!" I called.

He looked around, and looked shocked at seeing us.

"Fight now, talk later!" He shouted back.

Well, I guess he knew that most of us could fight, so four of us stepped forward and began to charge.

The Guard Armor tried to punch me, but I neatly side stepped the attack and scored five hits on the hand. One of the feet flew towards Sora, so I dived to the side and tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry, Sora, but I had to do that."

"Don't sweat it." He grunted.

We both got up and dusted ourselves off, when the same foot came at us again. We both shot off in the opposite direction as the foot smashed the ground we were just on. Then Sora and I slashed and stabbed the foot so much it crumbled to dust.

"Yeah!" I punched the air triumphantly, and Sora spun his blade around and then rested it on his shoulder.

I chanced a look at the rest of the fighters, and they were doing very good. Noah just finished off the hand that tried to smash me earlier, and Steven and Jeddie went to work on the other foot. Kate, Maggie, and Leon were nowhere to be seen. Leon was last seen flying the night skies, and I'm sure Kate and Maggie took cover.

I heard more crashing, and I looked back to see the other foot now gone.

"Good Job, Steven And Jeddie!" I yelled.

Then the Guard armor growled, and it's other hand started to glow. The hand grew in size, and the knuckles grew spikes. The body got a giant spike underneath it, and the head turned into a mace.

"Uh, CRAP! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!" I shouted in shock.

This never happened on the game. Something's wrong! Now that hand is ten times more dangerous, and five times harder to destroy! Same with everything else, too!

"Sora! I have an idea! Mind if I take charge?"

Sora just shook his head like he didn't care, while he kept his eyes on the Heartless.

"Ok, Donald! Use fire on the hand! Noah, Steven, Jeddie, Sora, To me! Goofy, Guard Donald!"

Everybody saluted, and got to their business. Everybody but Donald and Goofy followed on my heels. Donald fried the hand, and all five of us beat on the newly weakened hand. it fell in a second, and then I shouted, "Scatter!"

We all shot in five different directions as the main body part came down and punched a gigantic hole in the ground. The head came down and spun around the body very fast, like it was protecting the body. I see…if we beat the body, it crashes and burns…

As the head came up and the body began to rise, we all came at it again and smashed it to pieces. Sora put all of his strength into one last slash, and he tore through it with one strike. The Monster shattered into millions of tiny little pieces, and a glowing heart rose to the sky and burst into tiny little pink lights. I felt a rush of energy fill me, and then my sword flashed and turned white. It slashed up over my left shoulder, while sending off light energy. A column of light shot out of the ground, and then I rushed forward and my sword stabbed right through the middle of the light. There was a small burst of light, and I regained control of myself. Then I lost control again, but this time, my sword arm aimed my sword like a gun, and a bolt of fire shot off my sword and hit the wall in front of me.

I said, "Ooops.." while brick rained down on us. Judging from all the explosions around me, I could safely say all of us learned Fire, and a skill or two.

I looked down at my belt, and on my right side, a chain much like Sora's hung from my belt. There was a little Keychain on my belt shaped like a crystal spear. I decided to name my new skill Light Spear, and duh, my new spell was called Fire.

Hey, I was a magic swordsman! I could mix spells with my attack skills! Cool, huh?

Oh, and I was good with magic, too. I was balanced between Attacks and magic, so I was good. Noah had a skill I called Sonic Bash. He hit the ground really hard, and the ground explodes, sending boulders everywhere. Steven had a skill I decided to call Fire blitz, because he would throw flaming daggers at his foes. Jeddie had a spell sort of move that she could make a hologram of herself that would attack about a second after her, so she could double the affects of her attacks. I called it Mirror Image. Sora learned Sliding dash. I liked this attack a lot. I thought it was funny. Sora would spin around, and swing his sword, then he would ride his keyblade for about ten feet, and then slash twice. Dang, this kid had talent, I tell you! There was a big splash of water next to me that appeared out of nowhere, and I jumped in shock. I looked around quickly, and saw Kate pointing an open hand at me that had water swirling around it.

"Ya like it?" She said happily.

Then a cloud of green light surrounded us, and Maggie appeared.

"That feels like a cure spell." Sora said.

"That's right." She smiled.

Well, at least the whole group is happy. Before I forget, I need to ask Sora something.

"Sora, I need to ask you something."

"Ok…shoot."

"Do you think we could travel with you?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, for all in know, our world may have been destroyed. And we have nothing to go back to."

All of my friends gasped, and looked at me somewhat accusingly.

I continued, "I think it's safe to say we'd feel trapped here, and I think our skills would be wasted if we sat around here and did nothing. Think we could come along and lend a hand?"

Sora cocked his head, and grinned a little mischievously. "As long as you keep out of Donald's feathers!" He replied.

Donald quacked in anger and said, "Sora, YOU keep outta my feathers!!!"

We all shared a quick laugh, and said, "So, where's the ship?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you are having fun. I hope this story's enjoyable so far. I've been giving it my all, and I hope this is fun so far. Well, Review if you have the time! TTFN!


	6. Something Was Wrong

Something was wrong. I was thinking as I sat in the gummi ship. I have no idea why it's called that, so don't ask. But anyways, Guard Armor never changed like that in the game, although I never got that far. The only time it changes, is when it turns into Reverse Armor, and I really wasn't looking forward to this. All I can say, is, that I'm not wholly convinced I'm in a game anymore.

I pulled the monster book out, and stroked the binding. The book went limp, and I heard it snoring. I pulled the belt off the book, and I opened it. All the pages were empty, except for the first two. The first page had a life like picture of a shadow, and a short enemy bios on the bottom. I'm guessing this is a book that magically records all the monsters you encounter. The next page had a picture of the monster we just slew, the blasted Guard Armor! The picture was very realistic. it too had a short enemy bios at the bottom.

Just in case you were wondering, an enemy bios is a description of the monster, along with its parameters and different strategies for defeating it.

Cool, it'll come in handy in case we have to fight any of this stuff again. But then the stupid thought occurred to me, where would one get a monster book from anyways?!?!

Man, I think I'm going loopy. I'll just wake up and find myself in my bed staring at the ceiling. I purposely let the book down on the floor, and set my hand in front of it. the book woke up, and saw my fingers in front of it. It opened way wide, and slammed down hard on my fingers. I yelled for all I was worth, and then I yanked my now bloody hand out of its mouth. Then I karate chopped it on the binding as I had seen Merlin do, and the book went limp again. Then I hastily wrapped the belt around it again and stuffed the book under my seat. by the way, the gummi ship is a lot like an airplane. I suddenly felt a warm light in my chest, like when I did when I learned Fire. My hand glowed with green light, and the really big gash disappeared. I wish the blood did, though. It looked like someone shot a big fish while it was flopping around. There was blood everywhere.

Blast that infernal book! No wonder Merlin wanted to get rid of it. I snapped my fingers in anger, but then what happened shocked me a lot. All the blood disappeared! Yay! saved me about a year's worth of cleaning! But hey, when did I learn to snap my fingers?!? I wasn't able to back in my old world! Neat! What did happen to everybody else? Would I ever see them again?

The book inched out from under the chair while I looked out the window. All of a sudden, I could sense it behind me, and I did a back flip and landed right on top of it. Bingo! then I picked it up and stuck it back under the chair. I left the room, and walked out into the middle of the plane. There were about twenty seats, a fourth of which were filled. Everybody was talking to each other animatedly. Obviously, nobody noticed my charade in the other room. I sighed and sat down next to the window, and looked outside. It looked like we were actually flying through space.

"Purty sight, ain't it master Paul?" a goofy voice said out of the blue.

"Oh, hey there Goofy. didn't see ya there." I replied. Then I asked, "Are those really stars out there, or are they really different worlds?"

"Sure they are!" He said.

"Hmm…" I was getting in a non talkative mood again. I didn't want to hurt Goofy's feelings by not talking to him, but he just sat down and looked out the window too.

I sighed and looked back out the window again. I wonder what world we're going to visit next?

I started to frown, and I saw Goofy peering at me out of the corner of my eye.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Paul, this ship runs offa smiles. So cheer up an' show me a big grin!"

I smiled halfheartedly.

"Tha' won't do! this ship'll crash ifa keep that up! Like this!"

Then he grinned really silly, and I cracked up.

then I grinned really silly. I smiled so stupid I rivaled Sora's grin.

Goofy started laughing really goofy, and I lost control and started laughing too. It was infectious, because within ten seconds, all of us in the room were laughing our heads off, and most of us didn't know why. We calmed down a bit after a minute or so, because we couldn't breathe anymore. I managed a wheezy, "Thank you, Goofy!"

"A hyuck! That what friends are for!" He replied.

"I think I'll go see where we're headed next. It helps to be prepared." Then I looked back at Goofy, but he was lost in space. he was just staring out the window like it was the most beautiful thing in the universe. I chuckled to myself, and then I walked over to the door leading to the cockpit. I pushed it open, only to have Donald attempt to fry me with a million fire balls. I held up my hand and created a shield of ice, while Donald was shrieking about Heartless attacking the ship. I blasted the staff out of his hand, and then I clamped his beak shut with my hand.

"Gosh, Donald. I know we just met and all, but it seems you really have something against me."

He sputtered the way he does when he gets mad, and then he started swinging his arms around and stomping while making his crazy mad noises.

"Calm down. I don't mean any harm. Can't you trust me?"

"No, I can't!" He said in a very angry and grouchy voice.

"Cool off, or I'll have to do it the hard way!"

"And how would you do that!?!?!?"

"Like this! Blizzard!"

Ice shot out of my hand, and turned some of his feathers to ice. Donald ceased to move, but he glared at me like he was gonna kill me. I knew Donald had a temper, but I never thought I would be on the receiving end of it. Sora jumped in between us right before we both blasted each other with Fire.

"That's enough, both of you!"

I sighed, but Donald looked like he was aching fit to burst.

I held out my hand to Donald, and said, "Truce?"

He looked like he really wanted to hex me to pieces, but Sora gave him a look that would freeze Hades. He finally took my hand and shook it quickly, and then he jerked it back.

"Don't think this means we're friends… Cause we're not!" He said stubbornly.

"Come on, you can't hate me forever."

"Yes I can!"

I just gave up, and shrugged my shoulders. I WAS going mad. I was arguing with a duck. And a talking one, too!

"Before I forget, what world are we going to?"

"I have no idea. why ya asking?" Sora replied confusedly

"I was just asking. I like to be prepared."

Just then, a thingy in the cockpit started beeping, and a guy sorta like Goofy came out. I guess he was the pilot.

"We found a world!"

"What's it like?" I asked worriedly.

"Hmm…hard to say. I think it's New York City."

My right eyebrow raised above the other one, and I made a face like, "What the heck?"

Maybe Earth wasn't destroyed after all!

"No, it's not earth, Paul." Sora said sadly.

"Huh?"

"Earth was destroyed."

My heart stopped beating right then. I will never see my parents again…or Josh…

I had a hard time getting it out, but I managed to say, "Is there any chance we can restore the lost worlds?" I asked, my hope fading fast.

"Possibly, it's too early to tell. Don't lose faith. That's the one thing that will destroy you."

I was going mad. A video game character was giving me sound advice! Or maybe……this wasn't a game…

"Ok, is there any more about this world that we need to know about?" I asked.

I just decided to pull myself together, and I can always mourn later…

"Yes, this may come in handy. There's lots and lots of ghosts.!"

Blast…when I heard that, one thing shot across my mind…

_When there's something strange, in the neighborhood…who ya gonna call?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oohhh……cliffhanger! guess where the heroes are going now? This just gets crazy, huh? Obviously, Donald doesn't like me much…I wonder why? If you can guess what movie they are visiting now, I would love ta hear it! Do keep in mind, the worlds are very random, and all I can say, is, many of them will be unexpected. Like this one!

Later in the story, I have a clever idea for another world for them to visit.

I shall give one clue: Imhotep! Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! TTFN!


	7. Who Ya Gonna Call?

I couldn't believe this. It was just SOOOO ridiculous. The Ghost Busters are sooo nerdy.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Possibly." I didn't have the heart to tell him how stupid this part of our adventure was going to be. Have any of you seen Ghost Busters? It's a cool movie, but the main characters are a little dweeby, aren't they? We were in for a lot of heck, I think. Oy………Nothing to do but land the ship and get started.

"Arrrghh…..as much as I would like to tell you to keep going…..We have a world to save because the inhabitants aren't smart enough to save the world themselves."

"Ouch….They THAT stupid?" Sora asked.

"Well…..one was smart enough to create some sort of atomic booster pack that imprisons anything you fire it at, even ghosts. And if the target's too big, it fries them."

"Sounds like he's smart, not stupid."

"You don't know the half of it. I mean, he has NO common sense at all! Sheesh! He even collects mold spores and fungus as a HOBBY! Talk about needing to get a life!"

"I see your point." Sora's eye twitched, and he grimaced.

"I can't be TOO hard on him….He IS a scientist after all, and most of them do seem to be quirky, eh?"

Sora's expression lit up for a second, and then he dug around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a tattered sheet of paper.

"Speaking of scientists, get a load of this."

He handed me the paper, and I just stared at him.

"Take. The. Paper."

"Oh, spaced a sec there…"

"Don't sweat it. Here."

I took the paper gently, because it was old.

It was one of a series of reports….The Ansem reports….

"Whatcha planning to do with it, Sora?"

"It might help us to collect all of the missing pages, or at least as many of them as we can get."

"Good plan, but I'm not wholly sure we'll be able to find EVERY page, but hey, it's worth a shot."

Sora gave me a thumbs up, and I returned it in the same fashion. The name Ansem….it rang a bell, but I couldn't remember why…Blast my stupid memory!

All of a sudden, the ship began to jerk around.

"What's up!?!?!" I asked in fright.

"Let me check!" Sora dashed to the steering wheel and looked at one of the gauges.

"We're out of gas……."

"How? I thought this ship ran off of smiles!" I shouted above all of the alarms and sirens.

Sora shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully, and made his way to the main seating area to strap himself in.

"When the Gummi ship runs out of gas…..that's really bad, right?"

"Yup." Sora said simply.

I gulped, and made my way to my seat next to Goofy, but I was TOO slow.

The ship began to plummet, and I wasn't strapped into my seat!

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.

Everybody else laughed at me as I floated about like an astronaut, as I screamed, "Bloody Murder!" Donald got really ticked off, and then he saw a beautiful chance to nail me.

"Gravity!" He quacked.

A black bubble appeared above my head, and I looked up, or was it down?

"Oh crap…." I said. I didn't have any time to say anything else, because the bubble pinned me to the ceiling and splatted me. It felt like an elephant sat on me. It HURT!

Then Sora said to Donald, "I thought I said no attacking him. Have I made my self clear?"

Donald gulped, and said, "But Sora, he needs to be strapped in! I did the best I could to protect him!"

I managed to say, "Liar." Even though my lungs felt crushed. I continued, "And we made a truce. breaking a truce is punishable by pain!" Then I aimed my hand at him, and blasted him with Blizzard.

"Wak!" He yelled. My attack hit his tail feathers, and they turned to ice. In his haste to dodge my attack, he shattered his tail, and now he didn't have it anymore.

"Serves ya right!" I said. Now everybody was laughing at Donald, and he really looked like he wanted to cook me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but then the pilot came out of his cockpit and yelled, "We're landing!" Then he shot back in as fast as he could to land the ship properly. My tongue was still out when the ship crashed, and gravity was wearing off. I fell off the ceiling the second the ship crashed, and I literally ate the floor. After a minute, everybody else got out of their seats and got up. I was still sprawled on the floor.

I got up, and spit some carpet out of my mouth, and said,

"I know this is a Gummi ship and all, but trust me, the floors don't taste good."

And then I spit more carpet out. Then we all started laughing cause really, we were all having fun.

Then I sighed, and said, "Time to find the Ghost Busters…."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope ya having fun reading! I'd like a compliment or two every now and then.

Please review! TTFN!


	8. Ghostbusters!

New York City…Never been here before. Argh…needless pain. We're lost.

This is what I was thinking as we walked along the sidewalk.

"By now, the lunatics have probably started their business already, and now they're stationed……..crap, I dunno where…"

We kept walking until we came to some people talking excitedly about something.

I pointed at them, and looked at my friends meaningly. They got the gist of it, and they followed me. I was going to ask the nice people where the Ghost Busters headquarters were. Except, they weren't nice people. They threw their cloaks off, and pointed a myriad of guns at us. Sora, darn him…He walked up to one of the rifles and looked down the barrel, and tapped it. I grabbed his arm much like a dad would when pulling one of his kids away from something potentially dangerous. Obviously, he didn't know what a gun was.

"Stay. Away." I whispered urgently.

"Hey, laddie, ya don' know what a gun is?" He sounded drunk…

The man in question pointed the gun above him and pulled the trigger.

Apparently, a flock of birds were above us, because it began to rain birds…

These men were evil…They began to lick their lips, and look at us.

Now Sora knew what a gun was.

I was freaked out. These guys were weird…and I had a feeling they wanted the girls.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through ME!" I said, my voice dripping venom.

"Ohh….little baby man thinks he's tough!" One of the men said mockingly.

I think he called me that because I had a moustache, and a little bit of a goatee.

Don't ya dare make fun of me. I like my moustache!

"Try me." I said. I just got a weird feeling in my body, and I knew I learned a new spell. And I knew what it was…this was going to be funny.

"Fire!" The leader yelled in fury.

"Aero!" I yelled in response.

The air shook with all the guns firing, but I wasn't worried.

A whirlwind surrounded all of us and created a shield of wind. The bullets bounced off and hit the gunmen in their hands. They all dropped their weapons in shock, and ran off yelling about "Invincible demons!" Anybody that looked at them would know that they were drunk, so most likely nobody would listen to them. Mental note: Don't walk up to just ANYBODY and ask for directions. Well, it's not like I have a choice. I walked up to another group of pedestrians, and asked,

"Any idea where the Ghost busters are?" I asked cautiously.

Thank goodness. They weren't evil.

"Oh, those goofs? Go down this road until the road gets to a four-way section. Look for the building with a ghost shaped sign out in front."

"Hey, thanks! Have a good day, ok?"

We continues walking, and then the guy muttered, "Weirdoes, all of them."

By the way, we were still in our outfits. We did look a little eccentric.

Well, at least the Ghostbusters weren't that far away. Or so I thought.

The road was a mile long, and this time I'm NOT joking. Not that it was a pain to walk so long, but this is just crazy. Sora was fascinated with everything in sight. I can't blame him. He grew up on an island out somewhere in the middle of the sea. I'm not saying that's bad or anything, its just that he really hasn't see much.

"Sora." I said. "If you opened your eyes any wider, people would think you're a frog."

He looked at me for a sec, and then gave me his super goofy grin. Then I gave him mine.

We both laughed a little bit, but kept walking.

"So, how old are you, Sora?" I asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Fourteen."

"Hmm."

"What about you?"

"Sixteen."

"Is it just me, or are almost all of you older than me?"

"Steven and Jeddie are younger than you. Steven by about two years, and Jeddie by probably a month or so."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

We just kept walking. There really wasn't anything else to say.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We made it to the building. It was very old, and it looked about a century old.

We walked into the building, and made our way to the main desk. A thin woman with glasses that were a little large sat behind a rickety desk, with her head literally buried in a book. On the desk were pile of unsorted papers, and a little desk tag with the name

"Janine" On it. I rang the bell sharply, and she instantly came back to earth.

"Can I help you?" She said in a bored voice. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Can't blame her.

"I need the Ghostbusters." I said urgently.

"They're not here. Come back later."

Just then, the lights faded and I heard zapping sounds, and then yelling.

"They're busy. Come back later." She said like a recording machine.

"Don't make me do something drastic. Get me the Ghostbusters." I said. It was not a request. It was an order.

She caught on, thankfully, and she got up, went to a door at the back of the room, and went in. I looked back, and everybody gave me a thumbs up, except Donald, of course.

There was more shouting, and lights fading. Then there was a bunch of cursing, and by the sound of it, Peter Venkman was getting it bad. A guy ran out of the room at top speed, and then Pete came out of the door and yelled, "I WILL keep the money, thank you!"

Then he looked at us from the doorway, and began to walk over. He slicked his hair back and asked, "So, what can I do for you, sport?"

Before I could answer, the phone began to ring, and Janine appeared out of nowhere and answered the phone.

"This is Ghostbusters, can I help you?" She said all monotone.

She talked for a bit, but halfway, she started to smile like a maniac.

She put the phone down, and yelled, "We got one!" and then she pressed a red button.

An alarm began to blare, and about five seconds later, two other men came down a metal pole like the ones you would see in a fire station. Pete grabbed the taller one by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Egon, meet….what's your name?"

I held out my hand hesitantly, and said, "Paul.

"Nice to meet you, Paul. Stay out of the way in case these atomic accelerators explode."

Instead of stepping back one step, I walked back twenty steps.

"Ray, this is Paul. Paul, this is Ray." Pete continued. Somehow, he's really good at being annoying. Ray didn't notice, and he jumped right into the car. Then Pete ran up to Janine and asked, "Where to?"

"The Sedgewick Hotel." She said blandly. Pete ran off to the car, and she called out to him, "Don't destroy the place!"

"Too bad." I said. "The place was condemned the second they called. It's their problem."

She ignored me, and walked back to her desk.

I sighed really loudly, and then I said, "Don't let them get away!"

We all ran like the wind to the parking area inside the building. They were already leaving, but for some reason, I had enhanced running speed. I chased them, and ran out in front of the car before they could clear the building. I cast aero at the last second, so, instead of being mauled by the junky car, I just bounced off. It worked. They got out of the car to look at me. I got up really fast and scared the daylights out of them.

Pete was already mad.

"Look, no matter how funny you thought that was, that was not funny!" He yelled.

"And zapping nerds and claiming you're putting negative reinforcement on their ESP ability isn't funny either!" I snapped back. Secretly, I thought it was sorta funny, but didn't I tell you these people were a little strange?

"Whether you like it or not, you're taking us with you." I continued.

"No, I don't like it, and I'm not taking you! Final!"

"Watch this, then." I said. I pointed my hand at a nearby trashcan, and said, "FIRE!"

A fireball shot out of the palm of my hand, and incinerated the trashcan.

"Don't make me do that to the tires." I said coolly.

He gulped, and then straightened his collar. "Fine, you may all come, then. GET in the car!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We were on the way to the Sedgewick Hotel. It was a rich people place, if you know what I mean. Everybody was inside the car. BUT, I didn't say EVERYBODY was comfy. Everybody but me had a nice seat inside the big car. Course there was room, but I was denied it. No, I'm not strapped to the car's roof! I'm in the trunk! Since I threatened Pete, he had every right in the world to cram me in the trunk. I always wanted to ride in the trunk of a car, but not anymore… I was going to be sore for weeks. There were all kinds of gadgets and things crammed in here. Most of them were Egon's toys. The car stopped and went a few times, so by the time we got to the hotel, I was buried alive under stuff. Donald could hear me yelling, so he took great joy in this ride. When we got to the hotel, Pete purposely left me in the back, while everybody else was too excited about going to the hotel to remember me. You know something? I hate the dark. YEEEARGH!!! I think I feel a spider on my hand!! I HATE SPIDERS!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Donald could hear me screaming about more Bloody Murder, and the spiders, so he couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Sora looked around in shock, and then he remembered. I was still in the stupid car! He ran over to the trunk, and bashed the lock with his keyblade. The faulty lock's inside was jogged, and the lock sprang open and the door bashed Sora in the jaw. I came out as fast as I could, and shook the spider off my hand. Then when the spider hit the ground, I blasted it with a fireball. I missed, and it fell down one of the drains by the side of the road. I looked at Sora, who was massaging his sore jaw.

"Cure." I said.

Sora took his hand off his jaw, and smiled sheepishly.

"Just for your safety, let me remind you that all trunks spring open like that.'

"I'll keep that in mind!" He laughed.

"Oh, and before I forget Sora, Welcome to the City!"

We gave each other a high five, and walked into the hotel.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, that's another chapter down! I hope this is fun for you so far, so keep reading, me hearties! ARRR!!!


	9. The Curse of the Slimy Spud

Well, we were inside of the hotel. Pete was showing off, like I knew he would. Obviously, by the look on the face of the Manager, he wanted them to be discreet. I felt sorry for him, but discreet was something he wasn't going to get. I left them alone to discuss business, so I could get a good look around the place. The building alone must have cost a million dollars. I couldn't help but feel that this building wouldn't be worth much more than a few thousand after these guys were finished with it. Go figure.

I kept an eye on them out of the corner of my eye, because I REALLY didn't want Pete giving me the slip.

I heard the Manager say, "The guests are starting to ask questions, and I'm running out of excuses."

Then Pete asked, "Has it happened before?"

"Well, most of the original staff know about the 12th floor."

"Uh huh."

"The disturbances, I mean."

"Yeah."

"But it's been quiet for years! Up until about two weeks ago. It was never ever this bad, though."

Then Egon asked, "Did you ever report it to anyone?"

Then the manager replied very flustered, "No! Heavens, no. The owners don't even like us to talk about it." Then he inhaled really deeply and quickly, and said in a panicky voice, "I hope we could take care of this quietly.

Pete, "It's done"

Egon, "Tonight."

Then Ray piped up for the first time, "Yes, sir. Don't worry. We handle this thing all the time."

By now, all of us were in front of two elevators, and a man in black hat and tan coat was standing in front of one of the elevators. he pressed a button to make an elevator come down, and when he looked back up, he saw the Ghostbusters coming. He looked them up and down with shock etched in his face. He looked at the black machines on their backs, and asked, "What are you supposed to be, some kind of cosmonaut?"

Then Pete laughed and said, "No, we're exterminators. Somebody saw a cockroach up on 12th."

"That's gotta be some cockroach." The man continued.

Then Pete said, "Bite your head off, man."

The man's eye widened even more, and he kept staring. By now, the elevator was down, and people were coming out. They looked at the Ghostbusters, and then quickly retreated to wherever they were going.

Pete and Egon went into the elevator, and Ray spun around, and asked the man, "Going up?"

"I'll take the next one." He replied. He still seemed a little shocked.

Blast it, I lost them, and the other elevator was already taken! At least I knew that they were headed for the 12th floor! I took to the stairs as fast as I could, and ran all the way up to the twelfth floor. I beat the elevator, so I was right in front of it when they stepped out.

"Can't loose me that easy, Pete!" I reminded him.

My eyes widened for a second, and then I ducked. A beam of energy came from his gun, and he hit a cleaner's cart full of stuff. I was on the ground, and she was hiding behind her cart like gunfire was about to break out any moment.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked in a frightened voice. All of the Ghostbusters said sorry. She began to clean up the mess, while keeping a wary eye on the guys.

"Sorry, thought you were somebody else!" He called out to her. Then he turned and looked at me. "Thought YOU were that ghost." Pete said.

"Ha HA, very funny." I said waspishly. "Quit making excuses for shooting at me."

"Fine, then." He said. "I'll make sure next time I don't miss you, sport"

I rolled my eyes, and walked away.

"Where ya going!" Egon called out to me.

"Exploring." I said simply.

By the sounds of it, they split up to look for the ghost. As long as Pete didn't vaporize me, I was happy. I was going down a hall, and then I turned to my left and walked down another. I saw Ray down at the other end, and I was about to say hey, when I saw it.

It was a disgusting green blob. It was busy eating loads of food off of a cart that happened to be sitting in the hallway. I saw Ray charge up his gun, and then shoot at the slimer. He missed, and it started screaming. it flew in my direction so fast, there was nothing I could do. it went right through me, but its slime didn't. It deposited about a gallon of slime on my face, and the cart was following the ghost. I barely had time to get out of the way before it smashed into the wall and sent plaster flying everywhere. That slime felt SOOO weird! I snapped my finger again, and all the slime disappeared. Ray shot past me in hot pursuit of the blob, so I followed. Ray had a walkie talkie out, and was talking to Pete. It seemed that Pete saw the ghost, and he was waiting for someone to come help him.

"It's right here, Ray." I heard Pete whisper. "It's looking at me."

"He's an ugly little spud, isn't he?" Ray said to Pete.

"I think he can hear you, Ray."

"Don't move. It won't hurt you."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Man, I could hear him from the waklie talkie, AND the next hallway. This guy had a loud voice. maybe he should try a job in opera or something. Ray took off like lightning, with me following. The yelling in the hallway and the walkie-talkie kept getting louder. Then there was a wet squelching noise on the walkie-talkie, and the yelling stopped. I knew what happened. As I turned around the corner, I had to bite my cheek to keep myself from laughing. Pete was on the ground, completely flat on his back, and he was drenched in slime.

"Venkman, what happened?" Ray asked excitedly. "Are you ok?"

Pete responded in monotone. "He slimed me."

"That's GREAT! Actual physical contact! Can you move?"

"_Ray. Ray! Come in, please!" _The walkie talkie said.

While Ray grabbed the little phone, Pete said, "I feel so funky."

"Spengler! I'm with Venkman!" Ray said. Spengler was Egon's last name. "He got slimed!"

"_That's great, Ray. Save some for me. Get down here right away! It just went in the ballroom."_

"Ok, we'll be right there."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They went to the ballroom, and after Ray got his sample, I snapped my fingers and made the slime disappear off Pete. I don't even think he noticed.

I waited outside the ballroom with the other employees. While they caught the ghost, you could hear all kinds of crashing noises inside. They began to panic, when finally the doors flew open after five minutes.

Pete came out first, with a triumphant expression. He said, "We came, we saw, We kicked its butt!"

Then the manager asked worriedly, "Did you see it? What was it?"

Ray yelled, "We got it!"

Manager, "What is it? Will there be any more of them?"

Ray, "What you had there was what we refer to as a focused, non terminal repeating phantasm, or a class five full roaming vapor. Real nasty one, too!"

Pete, "And now," Ahem, "Let's talk seriously. For the entrapment, we're gonna have to ask you for four big ones, $4,000. But we are having a special this week on proton charging and storage of the beast. That's only gonna come to one thousand dollars, fortunately."

Manager, "Five thousand dollars?" He asked in shock. "I had no idea it'd be so much. I won't pay it."

Pete, "Well, that's all right. We can just put it back."

Ray, "We certainly can, Dr Venkman."

The manager looked shocked again and he said, "NO! All right! Anything."

Pete, "Thanks so much. Thank you, Hope we can help you again."

Ray, "Coming Through! One class five free roaming vapor coming through!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's what it was like for the next two weeks. We stayed at the Ghostbusters building, while they went out and caught "ghosts" I was still confused about all of this. Was it real? or was I dreaming? The next two days were going to be living heck. Surprised? I'm not.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's all for this chapter. Glad to do business with ye. Well, I'll see ya later!


	10. Enter Gozer

_Quick author's note: I stuck a disclaimer on my first chapter. It goes for the whole story, so I suggest taking a quick peek at it. And there's nothing like a few good reviews to keep me going… I would really appreciate a response every now and then. It's just possible I will listen to suggestions for worlds, so that's cool! Keep reading, me hearties, and I shall reward thee in the best manner possible! ARRRRRRRR!!!!!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

It's been two weeks… It feels like fall…or is that chill in the air just me?

I was walking in a park, just relaxing. I was tense, because I couldn't shake the feeling something BIG was going to happen. Ah, Snap outta it!

I was slapping my head and pulling my hair, when Sora came around the corner and saw me being weird. He raised his eyebrow, and I slowly turned my head. I saw him, and then I quickly stood up straight and put my arms at my side.

"Wish you didn't see that. Crazy moment."

He nodded like he was a little freaked out, and then he kept walking. Pete was off explaining something to one of his clients. Her name was Dana Barrette. We missed her earlier on our first day in New York City. I 'spose I shoulda mentioned that earlier, huh?

Well, weird as it may sound, she found a portal to a different dimension in her kitchen, and there were demons inside! She got Pete to take a look inside, but it wasn't there.

Not exactly a good sign. And then an Environmental Protection Agency agent by the name of Walter Peck dropped by, and threatened to shut the place down on false charges.

Pete and Walter didn't get along too well… And now Walter really has something against Pete. They got into a verbal fight, if ya know what I mean. Oy………..

I looked back up, and there were a load of grey black clouds on the horizon. Kinda ominous, eh? I got up to look for Sora, and I spent about a minute or so looking for him.

Slowly, I was loosing my memory of my world. I couldn't remember what would happen on this adventure, so it's like I was watching it for the first time, if you get what I mean.

I found him by a pond, and he was looking at the leaves swirling around and the ripples on the pond.

"Hey, I'm finished with the crazy moment. It's getting a little late." I said.

He spun around, and nodded. We walked back to the ghost busters building, and then I asked him something.

"I was just thinking…are you looking for someone?"

His expression saddened at once, and he sighed.

"My world was destroyed too…My best friends were separated from me when my world collapsed. I lived with them pretty much my whole life."

Ouch…

He continued, "I found Riku in Traverse Town, But he disappeared after Donald said he couldn't come. He looked really sad when I saw him. And Kairi…."

He sighed again.

"I have yet to find her. I never had a chance to tell her how I felt about her."

He stopped, and shut his eyes really tightly, and I could see he was holding back tears.

"Hey, you can relax. I'll do my absolute best to help you find your friends. I Promise. And hey, it's what friends are for, eh?"

He cheered up some, and he managed to hold his tears back.

Then I said, "Let's high five on it."

We both high fived, but his hand glowed with red light, and mine with blue. We couldn't stop our hands, and they connected in the high five as we had planned before. Only, we were trying to get our hands apart now. The two lights converged, and became purple.

A large shockwave of energy radiated from our hands, and then we were both blown back. Luck had it that my back was to the pond, and I fell in the water. Sora hit a tree and knocked a squirrel out of the tree. I happened to land on Donald, who was relaxing in the water. We both ran to the building as fast as we could, with a rabid squirrel and a mad duck on our heels.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me and Sora found out about an hour later that we both learned a new skill, and we practiced together. We also got a new ability that we both shared. We could combine our skill attack and create fiercer attacks. Awsome! I guess we learned all of this stuff because of that special promise I made. It seems to have made an unbreakable bond between us. Now I guess we truly WERE friends.

Anyways, I learned Sonic Slash, and Sora learned Sonic Blade. My skill would produce a blade of wind that can cut through multiple foes. It gets stronger the better I get with magic. Sora's skill makes him rocket across the battle area about six times, each with a very powerful thrust attack. Our skill combined made a move we both agreed to call Sonic Storm. We practiced it once, and I swear, it was so powerful…we trashed the room we were in. Thankfully, I could snap my fingers and fix the mess before Pete found a good excuse to strangle me. And Donald was still mad at me. Not a surprise. It was storming badly now, and you could hear lightning almost every second. I chanced a look out the window, and I saw a police car coming up.

"Uh oh…Sora?" I called.

"Right here!" He responded.

I jerked my thumb towards the window and said, "Cops."

Sora understood what that meant. He caught on to city life really fast.

We both sighed. Somebody was probably going to get arrested. We went up to the room that we all slept in together, and found everybody else there.

"Cops." I repeated.

Everybody but Me and Sora jumped in shock. There was a good chance that if anybody got arrested, the rest of us would too. And running would make us look guilty for something in case thy weren't making an arrest. So, we decided to go down and see what was going on. We went to the garage place, and found Egon talking to an officer. Then the officer pulled a small man out of the back of his car, and Egon scanned him with one of his toys. They talked some more, but we were too far away to hear anything. They concluded their conversation, and the cop pulled away. Egon pulled the man in by his hands, which were handcuffed, and he walked past us with a look of uncertainty on his face. Then I asked, "What's up?"

Egon, "This man's possessed by something. I'm going to find out what."

He sounded like he was in a hurry, so I stepped back cautiously. When Egon and the man got inside, there were a bunch of weird noises behind us. Not the Heartless again!

There were a bunch of new ones. There were Gargoyles, Soldier ones, and these ones I had never seen before on ANY of the games. They were ghost shaped, but they were transparent. They had red slits for eyes, and they had the customary Heartless symbol over the middle of what looked like their chest. And of course, there were Shadows too.

There were five of each, so there were twenty of them, and nine of us. Big deal, we were better by far! Me and Sora used our Sonic Storm, and wiped out all of the shadows and hurt the other heartless badly. Now, about Sonic Storm, it was cool! Imagine a few miniature twisters spinning around, with Sonic slashes shooting everywhere and then Sora using a more powerful Sonic Blade attack. Sora, when he attacked, He split into four Holograms, like Jeddie does with her Mirror Image move. So Sora's shooting everywhere in-between a few small twisters, and with wind blades flying everywhere. We trashed the garage again. Me and Sora were a little tired from using the attack, because it uses TONS of magical energy. The rest of our group fell upon the heartless like a tidal wave, and they were quickly decimated. Shortly after I snapped my fingers and cleaned the mess, Walter Peck drove up and came out with another cop and a construction worker.

"Get out of the way or I'll have you arrested!" He shouted.

We obeyed as quickly as possible and got WAY out of the way. In fact, we ran clear from the building. I remembered the next part. The place was gonna blow!

The wind was picking up, and the storm was still raging above us, but thankfully it wasn't raining.

"Where do we go?!?" Sora shouted above the wind.

"Let's try to find the source of the storm! I think it has something to do with what we need to do next!" Noah shouted.

"What about there?!?" Kate pointed.

She was pointing at Dana Barrett's apartment building.

Right behind us, the Ghostbuster's building blew up, and a large beam of purple light shot out of the top of the building.

"They blew up the storage grid!" I shouted.

"Maggie looked at me and asked, "That's bad, right?"

"Very!" I responded. "We're running out of time! Get to the apartment complex!"

Right behind us, the beam split into millions of little lights, and they began flying all over the city.

"Avoid the lights! They're ghosts!" I shouted.

When I said that, we could hear grunting behind us, and we saw the little man from earlier. It seems he escaped. BADNESS! He disappeared into the apartment before we could even get to it. Talk about inhuman speed. We got to the door about thirty seconds later, and made our way into the lobby. People were flooding out of it as fast as they could, so something happened. We had a very had time getting to the staircase, because people were EVERYWHERE. The elevators were out, too, for some reason. We got up one of the flights of stairs, and by now the building was empty. We were able to run the rest of the way up. By the time we were half way up to the top, a huge explosion shook the building, and rubble fell on us from above. It sounded like somebody blew up their room. Hey, where was Dana Barrett and Louis Tully? That was the little guy's name. I could tell because he dropped his driver's license. We picked up even more speed, and got to the 22nd floor where Dana's apartment was. Only, it wasn't exactly there anymore. The walls were charred black, and the outer wall was blown off. And it was really windy.

The sky was now nearly black, and the lightning looked purple. There were a few ghosts still flying around. We quickly searched the surrounding room, and Jeddie found a secret passage where the refrigerator used to be.

"Good job, Jeddie!" I yelled as I shot into the hidden staircase.

Everybody followed, but then Sora came up behind me with a determined expression, and passed me. Technically, SORA was the hero, not ME, so I let him pass me, and I followed behind him. I was kinda tired of leading, anyways. I have more fun knowing I can trust other people and not having to worry about them messing up. We got up to the top of the building, and we saw Dana and Louis standing on two separate platforms.

Purple lightning from the top of the building hit both of them, and then went from them to what looked like a giant door. The door creaked, and then began to budge. the whole building began to rumble, and we were thrown off our feet. While we lay on the ground, all of us glowed like when we learn new spells. I learned Holy, Gravity, Thunder, Stop and updated my Aero to Aerora. I think Kate learned all of her basic attack spells, and got her Hydro spell updated to Hydrora. Maggie learned Holy and updated Cure to Cura. Noah got a skill called Lightning Tiger Blade. Jeddie learned Omega Tempest. Steven learned Runesword. Sora learned Blitz.

Just when the lights faded, Dana and Louis turned into demon hounds! The gate was open, too! MORE BADNESS!

Sora, somehow, knew to keep the hounds away from the shrine on the other side of the door, and he shouted out his commands.

"Me, Paul, and Noah will take Louis! Jeddie, Steven, and Kate take Dana! Maggie and Donald! Provide support from the sidelines! Guard them well, Goofy!"

We set on them like a furious hurricane, and we quickly put the hurt on them. Louis pounced on me and tried to bite my sword arm, but I rolled out of the way and slashed at him. Dana was getting cooked by all kinds of different magic spells. She and Louis both roared at the same time, and a bunch of heartless oozed out of the ground. There were a few soldiers, and then there were a bunch of gargoyles and ghosts. Sora used Sonic Blade and took out the soldiers, while I shot wave after wave of wind at the flying heartless.

Noah used his new Lightning Tiger Blade skill to smash heartless with lightning, while Steven threw fire daggers at his foes. He occasionally used his Runesword skill to steal health from the heatless if he took a bad hit. Jeddie used Mirror Image and then she used Omega Tempest to make her attacks more deadly. Kate and Maggie combined magic to make Holyra, which is twice as deadly as Holy, and has better range too. Donald used gravity to make the flying heartless come down, so that the weapon users like me and Sora could hit them easier. While we were busy with the heartless, Dana and Louis ran up the long staircase that led to Gozer's shrine. We finished the heartless off, but we were too slow. We could hear another gate opening, and we saw Dana and Louis sitting on two more pedestals like guardians. The door opened to reveal a strange looking woman that had blood red eyes, and what surprised me the most was that she had the heartless symbol on its forehead. I called it an it because it's a spirit, and spirits don't necessarily have genders……….

"Are you a god?" It asked in a booming voice.

"Frankly, we're not!" I shouted in contempt.

"Then……." It gathered lightning energy on its hands. "DIE!!!!!"

It blasted us with the lightning, and words won't even describe how bad it hurt.

It hurt so bad we couldn't even yell. We almost got blasted off of the edge of the building, and it was a good twenty or so stories high. It was a LONG fall to the bottom. Sora was up before any of us, and he was already in position to battle. This kid had guts.

"I'm not ready to die yet." he said with a smirk. "I'm too young."

The spirit hissed, and long crimson claws grew out of where the being would have had fingernails. I was up by now, and I used cure on everybody. I took my stance by Sora, and said, "Ready to rumble this witch?"

"Now more than ever!" He smiled.

"SONIC STORM!!!!!!' We both yelled.

Gozer just walked around, and dodged all of Sora's slashes, my wind attacks, and the twisters swirling around. We dropped to the ground, and I think we both used all of our magic up. Gozer smirked, and then dashed up to slit our throats. Noah shot in between us and cut the nails off of one of its hands. it tried to slash him, but he blocked the attack with his axe's handle, and then jabbed the spirit in the neck with the end of the handle. It stunned it, and then he used Sonic Bash. The ground blew up, and Gozer went flying. It landed on a big table in between the two pedestals that Dana and Louis turned into demon hounds on. Noah was quick to the bat, and he nearly split it in half with Lightning Tiger Blade. It gasped in pain, and then it slumped over the altar. There was a flash of light, and it disappeared. Noah was in the middle of another Lightning Tiger Blade attack, but since it already disappeared, he split the altar in half.

"Where'd it go?" He shouted. everybody was up now, and Maggie healed me and Sora. We felt the magic power flowing back into us, and we gave each other a high five, and then we patted Noah on the back.

"Good job, dude." I said to Noah.

"You showed that prehistoric hag how we do things in the future!" Sora said.

"YEAH!" We all said.

There was more rumbling, and the building began to fall apart.

OH CRAP!!! Then a voice came out of nowhere, and it was Gozer!

"Sub Creatures. Gozer the Gozerian. Gozer the Destructor. Volguus Zildrohar the Traveler has come. Choose and Perish!"

"Uh oh………." I muttered. "Keep your heads empty! If you think of Kirby, he'll come and kill us!" I shouted. Everybody strained their faces, and you could tell they were struggling to keep their heads empty. Then I was thinking of how silly it was that Ray thought of the Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man.

"The choice is made." It stated in its loud echoing voice.

"OH CRAP!!!!!" I shouted.

Everybody gave me an evil look, but then the ground started to shake a LOT.

All of us looked away from the shrine, and we could see the giant marshmallow man walking towards our position.

"Gulp."

"How did you DO that!?!?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"Gozer did it. It read my thoughts."

"I was hoping you could teach me how to do that…." He scowled.

I pointed at the large pile of sugar, and said, "That IS Gozer, Sora!"

He looked at it, and then fell down on the floor laughing.

"That's SOO wussy! It was scarier as the Demon lady!" He laughed.

I shrugged, and began to focus my magic power. By now the marshmallow man was close enough to shoot with Fire, so I let the spell rip, and it smacked the Marshmallow on the shoulder. It screamed, and I was reminded a lot of the giant gingerbread man on Shrek 2. I forgot to mention, that it had the heartless symbol on its chest. So now, we were battling a giant heartless marshmallow. Go figure. The rest of us shot Fire, or whatever other spell that we had that would work good. Steven had a good arm, so he was able to toss flaming daggers at it from about fifty feet. Me and Sora mixed our Fire spells together, and slammed it with Fira. Now it was at the bottom of the building, and it was flaming mad. Sorry for the stupid pun… It was climbing fast, and it was halfway up the building. We kept bombarding it, but we really didn't do anything to it but singe its outside. There was no way we would be able to defeat it on our own. It was too fat and fluffy. MOMMY! SAVE ME! I'M GONNA GET KILLED BY A GIANT MARSHMALLOW! I didn't say that out loud, but I was definitely thinking it.

The marshmallow was at the top now, and its arms were close enough to start swiping at us.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU OVER PUFFED CHUNK OF CANDY!" Pete yelled. YAY Pete! I never thought I would be happy to see him. There was a new Ghostbuster on the team, and his name was Winston Zeddmore. All four of them opened fire on the marshmallow's face, and they burned huge holes in it, but they didn't kill it.

"Aim at the Shrine, and cross the streams." Egon said urgently.

"But I thought YOU told me that was bad." Pete said.

"Total protonic reversal." Ray whispered.

Egon, "We have a small chance of surviving, but if we destroy the shrine, Gozer loses its power."

Pete, "Let's cross the streams, then…."

Pete fired the first beam, and then Ray fired the second beam.

Ray, "It was nice knowing all of you."

Ray and Pete touched the beams together, and they fused.

Egon fired next, and fused his beam with the other two, and the Winston fused his last. The beam was now really thick, and the air pulsated with energy. Sora glowed, and for some reason, he learned another skill. We ran for the sides, and the Ghostbusters broke apart at the count of three. They dashed for cover, and Gozer was left to watch as a HUGE explosion blew the shrine apart. It was like bomb was dropped on the building, and the fire blew over Gozer, and it blew up too. Marshmallow blew EVERYWHERE, and the city below was rained upon by liquid marshmallow. We were covered in it, and so were the Ghostbusters. Kate got some of it in her mouth, and she ate it. She got an almost instantaneous sugar rush, and she started to go crazy again. We all started laughing again, and we began to eat the marshmallow. The Ghostbusters got Dana and Louis out of the Demon hound statues. The demons were fried when the explosion occurred, and now Dana and Louis were sealed inside charcoal type stuff. They got them out, and before they left, Winston yelled, 'I LOVE this town!" Apparently, he had some marshmallow too. The gateway's doorframe was still standing. There was a huge flash, and a light appeared. It was the shape of a keyhole!

"Sora!" I yelled. "To save this world from the heartless, you must seal the keyholes!"

He got a look that plainly said that he knew what to do next. He stood in front of it, and aimed his keyblade at it. A beam of blue light shot out of the end, and the keyhole disappeared. There was a loud, echoing locking sound, and the keyhole was gone.

He spun his keyblade around in a few circles, and then he rested it on his shoulder.

"We're finished with this world; we need to continue saving the universe, even if it's one world at a time!" He said. When he said this, there was a flash from where the keyhole was, and a strange block popped out. Sora grabbed it, and after looking at it for a moment, pocketed it and turned around. Pete was standing there, with a smile on his face.

"You did good, kid." He said. He looked around for a bit, and then he looked back at Sora. "This place won't be the same without you. Promise you'll come back and pay us a visit when you have the time. Ok, Sport?"

"Of course!" Sora said.

"Here, before I forget, Egon made this for you." He handed Sora a keychain shaped like the Ghostbuster's logo. "I thought you might want something to remember your time here, you know, a souvenir?"

"Thanks, Pete! This'll help a lot!" Sora put it on the chain on his keyblade, and the weapon changed shape. It turned green, and it got sharp edges that were black. The end, instead of being shaped like the usuall key shape, it was shaped like a ghost head.

"I call that one the Ghostbuster. Use it well, Keyblade master." Pete said.

"I will." Sora responded. "And of course I'll come back. I'll never forget you."

They shook hands, and then Pete turned to me. I gulped. He walked up to me, and then held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment, and then I took it with a genuine smile on my face.

"I'm sorry I was such a pain, Pete. I'll really miss you. I had fun these two past weeks."

"Don't you worry about it. I didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon either, so we're both in the wrong this time."

He shook hands with everybody, and then he looked at Sora one last time.

"Hey, before I forget something else, Thanks for saving Dana Barrett."

"Hey, no problem!" Sora said.

Pete winked, and then he walked down the staircase beside the gate.

Now it was time to leave. Just as if on cue, the Gummi ship flew by the side of the building, and let down a bridge so we could walk in. I was last to get in. As the bridge was pulled into the ship and the door closed, I looked back at New York City one last time. The door shut, and I made sure I sat down this time. I wasn't in the mood to have Donald stick me to the ceiling with Gravity again, no sir!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, how was it? Was it good? I had so much fun doing this chapter because of the Marshmallow man! What a way to start an adventure, eh? R&R! TTFN!


	11. Traveling Again

Hello again, everybody. How was the battle with the Marshmallow man? Was it any good? I'm hoping this story is both cool and funny. if there are any complaints now, I'll listen to them. And my ears are still open to new worlds! Take your chances while you still have a chance! Think of this as a contest! Send in your answers via reviews, or maybe you could go to my profile page and reply or something. I have the world after this next one planned, and it's going to be an atomic blast! WHEEEEEE! I can't wait to start typing it! It'll be a treat. But for now, ON WITH THE STORY!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We were back in the Gummi ship, on our way to traverse town again. We were going to buy a few things because we had a lot of money now. We needed a few potions, and definitely a lot of elixirs. Mainly elixirs because of all the magic users on our team, and I really used magic a lot, so I ran out of energy fast. Remember when Sora learned that new skill when the Ghostbusters blew up Gozer's shrine? He used the move while on the Gummi ship, and he floated up about two feet, and his keyblade glowed. a bunch of lights shot out of the tip and spiraled around in a sphere at the end of the blade. After about three seconds, he launched the beams, and there were six beams shooting in a straight line. It looked really hard to dodge. He said the move's name was Ragnarok.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We got to traverse town without much incident, and Donald was cooling off towards me, so I could relax a little now. Sora took the Gummi block he found after sealing the Keyhole to somebody named Cid. Apparently, Cid was an ex pilot, and knew lots about planes and such. So, while Sora went to get the block appraised, I went to Merlin's shop. He had a basic goods shop, if you know what I mean. He had weapons, medicines, the occasional odd item, and then other stuff….

When I stepped in, Merlin looked about, and then saw me.

"How good to see you again!" He called out. I smiled, and walked up to the desk, dodging anything that was in the way. I got to the desk again without toppling anything over.

"So, what are you……." He trailed off when he saw my sword. "Where in the infinite expanse of the universe did you get that?"

"Oh, this? I had it when I appeared here."

"That's……….odd. May I see it for a moment?"

"As long as you don't do anything to it." I joked.

He scowled at me, and said, "You have no idea, boy. Why would I do that?"

Sheesh, can't even take a joke…….

"I don't know." I responded honestly. "Could you help me a little, though? What's so special about the sword?"

He stared at me as if I was a mutant frog with six eyes. His expression was of pure shock.

He stuttered for five seconds, and then said, "Please tell me you're joking right now."

"Sorry, Merlin. I'm not. I'm completely clueless."

"This, Boy…" He held the sword up to the light. "…..Is Iridescence."

"Nice name." I commented.

"So you're still clueless. No idea what it is?" He asked disappointed.

"Yup."

"Iridescence is the first, and last weapon of its kind. That which you look at, is not metal."

"Let me guess, somehow, somebody harnessed magic energy in ridiculous proportions, and solidified it. then they hammered away till they made this." I pointed at the weapon.

"Yes…..that's right, but I'm not sure I would have used the words you used." He smiled ruefully. "It is made out of magic. It is there, but then it isn't."

Now he was confusing me.

"Uh…….right." I said uncertainly.

He smiled a sad smile, and said, "I would gladly tell you more about it's history if I could, but there is one thing I must tell you about it that is _CRITICAL" _He said urgently.

"Go on." I said encouragingly.

"This sword is made out of magic, correct?"

"I believe that's what you told me, yes."

"You can assimilate the sword." He focused for a moment, and then the sword disappeared.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted. Merlin began to glow, and his robes billowed like there was a HUGE wind in the room. In fact, there WAS a huge breeze in the room. He focused again, and the sword reappeared. The wind died down, and I looked very windswept and frightened.

"How did you do that?" I finally managed to say.

"You merely bid the sword to join your soul." he replied. But then he added, "Do NOT let this sword fall into the wrong hands. While you carry it, you slowly grow in magical strength. You are the Keyblade Master's rival in power. I know you are traveling with him, Paul. Has…….Anything strange happened between you two?" He asked shrewdly.

I gasped. How did he know!?!?!

I responded, "We were standing by a pond in the city, and I made a promise to Sora that I would do all I could in my power to help him find his friends."

He nodded, and then he looked really deep in thought. Then he held his head back up, and said, "That was more than a promise. You made a Pact with him, Paul. Now you both have an inseparable bond with each other. No matter what happens, your fate is the same as his. Until Sora completes his quest by saving every world and finding his friends, you're bound to him. Think of yourself as his bodyguard." he smiled.

"Can do, Merlin." I smiled back. "Oh! Before I forget, I came here to buy a bunch of supplies! Could I have my sword back?" I added.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Merlin laughed.

He handed me back the sword, and I put it back in its scabbard.

"One more thing about your sword…." Merlin began. "It can change shape much like the Keyblade. Only Sora can change its shape, though."

"Thanks for the tip!" I said. "Now about those supplies."

"What do you need?" Merlin said in a business like tone.

"I need twenty elixirs, twenty potions, I need to see if there are any new weapons in stock, and I'd really like to see the accessories." I said.

Merlin jumped back in playful shock, and said, "Whoa! What are you trying to do!?! Buy out the whole shop!?!"

"Maybe…." I said, playing along.

"Alright, just a minute while I get the medicine." Merlin stated.

I waited for about a minute, and then he came back with an odd looking handbag.

"That's a lot you ordered." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, it is."

"I have a special bag to put it all in. You could stick a house in it!" He joked.

What's even more funny, is I've seen him do it before.

"I'll buy it too." I said.

"And here are the weapons and accessories you requested." He threw them on the desk.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, I finally found all that we needed, and I bought it all. Now I was completely broke. And that was all of our money too! I really went overboard.

I need to take some money management classes. I bought Goofy and Donald a new staff and shield, and I bought a keychain for Sora. It wasn't the kind that changes the shape of the Keyblade, but it enhances some of its powers. Then I bought two magic orbs for Kate and Maggie. Those enhance magic powers too, and slowly recover magic power. I figured those would be handy. We wouldn't have to use elixirs as often, at least. I bought a Magic bracer for myself, to help regulate magic flow and increase my magic efficiency. I bought Noah a Power bracer, and it slightly boosts physical strength, but there were no new axes. It was the best I could do for him. And lastly I got Jeddie a new shortsword. It was called Blessed Blade, so I'm assuming it was charged with light energy.

I was still curious about my sword. Merlin was an intellectual, and even he couldn't tell me everything about it. It is very mysterious indeed. I know why he wanted me to keep it away from enemies. It wouldn't be good to have to fight somebody with super magic.

I'll need to experiment with it some. I need to learn how to make the best of what I have.

Honestly, I didn't know it was so powerful. If it wasn't for Merlin telling me about it, I would have tossed it aside for a more powerful sword. Well, it is really powerful, it's just hard to see that.

I made my way back to the Gummi ship, and I saw Cid at work. He must have been installing the new Gummi block Sora found. I watched out for Cid, because it's easy to make him mad. He's scared a lot of people, and by the way Sora was looking at him, I guessed Cid had another episode. Oy………..

"Hey, Paul!" Sora called.

"Yeah?"

"How much money do we have left?"

Gulp. "None."

"You're not allowed to do the shopping anymore."

"……………..Sorry!"

I went inside, and put the bag down by my chair. I head some parts slamming around, and it seems Cid finished installing the part. I looked out the window and saw Cid walking off down the road. Sora came into the ship, and he looked over his shoulder over at the disappearing figure of Cid, and then he shuddered.

"Hey." I called.

He jumped about two feet into the air, and I motioned him to come over. I had his keychain in my hand. He walked over, and I said, "Hold out your hand."

He did so, and then I slapped the keychain into his hand.

Not the lights again!

This time, my hand was glowing green, and his yellow. The lights fused to make a yellow green, and then a huge burst of wind and lightning shot from our hands. Instead of blowing back, I got pushed into my chair. Sora flew into the chair in front of me, but he was unharmed.

He still had the keychain in his hand, but it was different looking. Strange….

It was a blue and green shaded hand shaking a red and yellow shaded hand.

"Hey, go ahead and equip it to see what it looks like." I said curiously.

He put it on his Keyblade and pocketed the Ghostbuster keychain. The Keyblade glowed, and four lights appeared. The keyblade vanished, and the four lights, one red, blue, yellow, and green, began to spin around Sora. The red and yellow ones stopped in his right hand, and the blue and green ones stopped in his other hand. the keyblade reappeared in his left hand, but it was shaped like a lightning bolt with a fire like razor edge. In his other hand, a sword like mine appeared, but the blade was shaped like a sword made from crystal clear ice. It had miniature green wind blades swirling around it.

"Hey, that's cool!" I said.

"Yeah, it is! Why don't I name it 'Friendship'?"

"That's as good a name as ever." I agreed.

We sat down, and rested because the explosion that we made made us tired. I guess we both put all of our magic energy into the keychain, and it transformed. Life is sweet. And so is friendship. After a space of fifteen minutes, everybody returned, and the pilot started the ship again. We took off, and now we were in space.

I grabbed the bag, and stood up.

"Line up, line up! I bought everybody something, so they better come and get it." I said.

"You got me something too?" somebody said.

"Of course, Donald!" I said.

"Hooray!" He quacked

I think it was the beginning of yet another friendship. He smiled at me, and I finally won him over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's the end of yet another chapter. The chapter after next is going to be the new world, so you people better get cracking if you want me to hear your ideas! See Ya! I'm finally friends with Donald, so I'm on good terms with everybody now. I wonder how long that will last………………………..


	12. Are We There Yet?

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. The block that Cid installed earlier was a Navigation block. Supposedly, it allows the Gummi ship to find other worlds. I'd been sitting in my chair for an hour, and it was starting to get lame. I was relieved that Donald wasn't after my blood anymore, if you get what I mean. Now I can relax without worrying about anybody hexing me.

For some reason, I really wanted to listen to music. It was quiet in the ship now, and nobody was talking. It was so quiet, you could hear a bug crawling around from the other side of the room. I reflected on what Merlin had told me about my sword from earlier. I wonder why the sword chose me? It just seems that people can't choose weapons anymore. It looks like it's really the other way around, now.

I mean, the Keyblade chose Sora, and Iridescence chose me. What's so special about me? I'm a sixteen year old teenager, and I don't even have my learner's license yet! Um……now that I think about it, that doesn't matter any more. "Sigh"

I'm sure you get the point. I don't know what I did to deserve the weapon, but I did something. Best to wait until somebody tells me or I somehow figure it out.

(FAT Chance!)

I looked pulled my sword out of its scabbard, and held it carefully in my hands. The colors danced across it like some sort of cosmic ballet. I saw red, blue, yellow, green, purple, orange, black, white, actually there were too many colors to count. They changed too often and the variety was too huge. It was easy to become mesmerized by such a display of beauty.

Now that I thought of it, why was Sora the only one that could change its shape?

I'll have to see what he can do with it sometime.

I was afraid to absorb the sword. What if I couldn't get it back out? Or what if I went berserk? Do I even know HOW to absorb it?

I shook my head to get my mind off of things. I was going to tangle up my thoughts and just get more confused than I already was. (This is just a silly joke back at my house!)

If I keep thinking like this, I'll stub my brain and get a headache.

I Sighed, and looked around the room. Sora was looking at the keychain He and I made together, and he had a strange gem in his hand I don't recall seeing before. Kate and Maggie were poring over a magic tome I bought from Merlin. I thought it would be interesting for them to read. Maybe they'll learn a new spell or two? Noah was looking out the window on the same side of the ship as Goofy. Everybody else was looking around the room like I was. One word to describe the atmosphere in this room: Boring.

I looked at Sora again, and he still had the gem in his hand. I leaned over, and whispered, "What's that you're holding?"

"Mind going into a different room?" He asked urgently.

"Not really. I would like something interesting to happen, frankly."

He got an evil smirk for a second, and then his expression cleared. "Actually, I need your help with something." he held up the gem, which was blue in color. While I looked, I saw a shadow dart across the gem, or was it inside it?

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity and confusion, and then he motioned that I follow him into the room where I hid the Monster book. I shrugged, and then I got up and followed him into the room. I walked into the middle of the room, and Sora closed the door, while keeping a firm grip on the gem.

"Why the secrecy?" I asked.

"Because somebody requested privacy." He said mysteriously.

"Who?" I asked. I was getting an idea what was up with the stone.

"Meta Knight." He replied.

He held up the stone, and looked at it. The stone glowed for a brief moment, and then a shape shot out of it and landed gracefully on the ground. A small figure looked up at me from behind a steel visor. It was none other than Meta Knight!

He's the same size as Kirby, but his body's blue, he has a big visor that covers the whole front side of his body, and he has a navy blue cape around his body. The cape was wrapped all around him, so I could only see his glowing yellow eyes peering from behind his mask. If anybody was an enigma, it was Meta Knight. And his size? He was eight inches tall. Not very threatening. Or so I thought.

"Sora has already proven his strength against me. I need to see whether you are worthy of my help also."

I knew what he was hinting at. I drew my sword with a flourish, and spun it around in a figure eight pattern, and then pointed it at my opponent.

"Have at thee!" I cried.

"En Garde!" He shouted back. He drew a sword from his side that was corrugated like some fearsome flame. For those of you that don't know, his sword was named Galaxia.

It hurt it inflicts is cosmic. Wanna know how I know that? He just hit me, that's why!

Meta Knight sprouted bat like wings from his back, and he zoomed all around the room with great precision. I couldn't keep an eye on him. He darted at me from behind, and hit me again. I simply couldn't match his speed. Hmm…….

I shot a sonic slash right in his way, and then he flew in the opposite direction as fast as I shot it. I waited for him to come around again, and then I shot two waves, one in front of him and one behind him. Then I slashed down and finally hit him.

"You…You pass the test…." He wheezed.

"Cure" I said. The poor little guy was covered in green light, and then he looked better, I guess. It's hard to tell when his whole body's covered in cape or mask. I felt sorry for him. I didn't want to get him hurt in our world. Stuff was just too big.

"You did good. I grant you a new form for your sword. I hope you enjoy it." If I could tell for certain, I would tell you Meta Knight was smirking under his mask. He disappeared in a blue flash, and then the gem quit shining.

"He'll come in handy." I said. "Heartless can't move as fast as that, so he'll be VERY effective."

"What did he mean by 'new sword form'?" Sora asked.

"Oh! Merlin told me that my sword can change like yours, but for some reason unknown, I can't change it, but you can."

"Here, want me to do it, then?"

"Yeah, I need to get the hang of it before we get to the next world, so why not?"

I handed the sword to Sora, and then he said, "CHANGE!"

Nothing happened, and then I suggested, 'Why not try saying 'Galaxia'? That's his sword's name, so maybe it's the new form's name too?"

"Worth a shot." Sora replied.

"GALAXIA!" He shouted. The sword glowed like molten metal, but it wasn't hot. The shape changed, until it looked like Meta knight's sword, and then the light dimmed down.

The blade retained it's thickness, but now the blade spread out more at the sides. It looked like an elongated flame, and the color scheme was different too. It only flashed Red, yellow, orange, and white, so now it looked like flames dancing around. I really liked it.

"Neat." Both of us said at the same time. we stared at each other, and then laughed for a sec. Then Sora handed me the sword back, and I sheathed it again. somehow, it still fit in the old scabbard.

The monster book liked this room a lot, and for some reason now, it was behaving.

It whimpered before I left the room, and I heard it. I came back in, and saw the book scuttle out from under the chair where it had taken up residence. It started rubbing up against my leg, and it purred. I petted it gently, and it purred more. Strange book.

I motioned it to go back under the chair, and it scuttled back under the chair, much like a crab.

I locked the door again, and saw that Sora was now back in his chair. I decided to pay the Cockpit another visit, and then walked up to the door and knocked. Donald answered it, and then he said, "Well, look who it is!" In his funny voice.

"Hey, Donald." I said "I need to ask the pilot something."

"Right this way!"

I walked up to the goofy guy and asked with apprehension,

'What's the new world today, Pilot?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope this was as fun as the other chapters…… But it probably wasn't…

It was just a filler chapter, if you get what I mean. I forgot to make Meta Knight make an appearance earlier, so I decided to fix that.

Well, anyways, I'm giving you readers another week to submit world ideas. If I don't get any within one week, you lose your chance. I think I would jump at this opportunity if I were you. Think about it. Keep in mind I won't use ideas from movies that are R rated, games that are M rated, or anything that has questionable material in it. I'll accept it if I know a good amount about it, and if it doesn't have too much language in it. Another thing, I'm filtering all language from the movies or games that I'm using as worlds, so I thought I would just tell you that.

Remember, one week! You have untill next tuesday to send me the ideas, and it may be a day or two after that before i update.

I would also like to include that i am having trouble coming up with summons that Sora can get, like Meta Knight for example. I would like you people to submit a few of those ideas too. I will only pick UP TO THREE of the ideas. (I i even get any from you people!) If you wish to send the ideas, do so Via reviews or some message to my e-mail. If you send ideas for either a world or a summon, BE REALLY CREATIVE!


	13. Sherwood Forest

**Ok, I'm back in action, once more!**

**Recently, I went and read some of my story, but…man, did I make super mistakes!**

**So, sometime, I'll go back and fix all of the bloops, and make it more pleasant to the eye.**

**Well, this is my first update in…three months? I've lost track! For shame!**

**Anyways, I'm not nearly as shameful at typing as I used to be! Let me show you!**

**Also, I've decided to stick with Disney worlds, for the most part. There will be a few, three at the moment, worlds that are not Disney. Let's just see how it goes, hmm?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ah…Let's see…" The pilot stroked his chin as he looked at the scanner.

"Sherwood Forest." Sora and I echoed.

"Wak?" Donald asked.

"Um…This'll be interesting." I said. "But we have a problem!"

"What would THAT be?" Sora asked confusedly. "I don't even know about Sherwood Forest!"

"Does Robin Hood ring a bell?" I asked.

"…OH! THAT Sherwood Forest! But I thought that it was only a fairy tale!" Sora exclaimed. "You mean to tell me it's real?"

"Anything could be real at this point, as far as I'm concerned." I mumbled.

"Aw, buck up, me buckoes!" Goofy said.

"Oh yeah, about the…'problem'…" I said nervously.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Um, Robin is a Fox, and in this Sherwood Forest, there are no humans." I said. "They're kinda like us, but you can definitely tell what they are."

"I'll fit in, right?" Donald asked.

"Perfectly. So will Goofy, but Sora and I have a REAL problem on hand."

"Say…Donald?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Think you can change our appearances?"

"Just me and Sora. I think everybody else should guard the ship." I said.

"They're gonna hate you." Sora looked mischievous.

"I don't think they wanted to be involved in this anyways, so they still have a chance of keeping out of it." I sighed.

"You feel stuck with me because of that sword you have, right?" Sora asked me.

"What? No…! Well…I can't back out, not now." I muttered.

"Why?"

"May-Maybe I'll tell you some other time." I said.

"Uh…ok, you can stop being weird now…" Sora said hopefully.

"Ok, never mind me."

"Anyways, Donald, think you can transform us?" Sora said.

"Sure! Think about what you want to look like, then, I'll poof-morgify you, or something like that." Donald said.

"Ready." Sora said. I nodded, and closed my eyes, and imagined myself being cat-like.

Donald chanted some spell, then, I felt a wave of energy hit me, and transform my body. It didn't feel too good…It felt like I was getting my insides crunched and re-formed.

I opened my eyes, and looked down at myself. I wore the same clothes, but my body was thinner and more lithe, and my muscles were denser and more powerful. My clothes were the same. I had grey fur, a bushier black moustache, and big, fat whiskers nearly a foot long, and I also had a pointy hat with a feather sticking out of the brim.. Sora bumped into one of my whiskers and caused my face to twitch, then, I sneezed violently.

I stood back up straight, and looked at Sora. He was a Raccoon. His body was basically the same, just a tad thinner, and covered in heaps of black and white fur, and his face was like a mask, because of the pattern. He had on clothes more suited to the late sixteenth century in England.

"This feels so weird." I said, twitching slightly.

Then, to my horror, I remembered I had a slight allergy to cats.

Just thinking that alone made me double up, and sneeze super loud again.

"Ow! Think you could keep it down? I think even the aliens could hear that one!" Sora complained.

"S-sorry…AH…AH…CHOOOOOO!!!!!"

I had a feeling I was going to be a big joke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Gummi ship landed in Sherwood forest, and luckily, we weren't seen by anybody, because we stuck around inside a low cloud.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I slipped off the ship, and headed towards Nottingham, while everybody else stayed on board.

I wasn't going to be caught DEAD in front of my friends, I tell ya that!

I sneezed loudly while I attempted to smooth down my ruffled clothes, and Sora, Goofy, and Donald laughed uproariously while birds fled from my awful sneezing.

"I'll get you back some day." I vowed pompously.

"As if!" Sora laughed as his chest heaved.

…_It's going to be a LONG day…_I thought despairingly.

Just then, my pointy ears picked up a slight rustle off a ways into the woods.

Sora looked back and saw me standing there, then he asked me,

"What's up?"

"Hmm, nothing." I said, dismissing the thought. We walked for a ways, before I heard it again, and there was no mistaking it this time.

A footstep.

My face twitched again, and try as I might, the sneeze escaped. I doubled over and let out a huge gust of wind and my hat flew my head. Two figures shot from the bushes the moment I bent over, and the path erupted into chaos as Sora and the others engaged them.

There was a fox in a green tunic wearing a hat similar to mine, and then there was a big bear wearing a tunic as well, only it was much bigger, and then he had a hat too.

Within seconds, Sora was stripped of the Keyblade, Donald lost his staff, Goofy was shield-less, and before I could blink, my sword was gone too!

"I think I'll be taking that back." I said in a stuffy voice, while I snapped my fingers.

Darn it! Another thing I can't do. I wasn't any good at whistling either, so I just yelled at the thief.

The sword disappeared from his hands and reappeared in mine, and the keyblade did the same for Sora.

"What?" The fox cried. "How'd that happen?"

I didn't reply, but reacted bys sending him flying into his friend with a harmless but strong gust of wind. They toppled backwards, but were back on their feet in a matter of milliseconds.

"OOF!"

The fox tackled me right to the ground while the bear barreled after Sora. I heard a large amount of ruckus as Sora ran from the bear, but I couldn't watch him, as my attention was focused on the bandit pinning me to the ground.

I kicked him off myself, and I sprung back up, aided by my lithe body. He drew a dagger, and dashed at me while I braced myself, then I darted out of the way just before he hit me. He instantly changed direction and slashed at me with the dagger, which I parried with a simple swing. He slashed again and again, forcing me backwards as I deflected all the blows only barely. He swung at my hand again, and I moved out of the way and swung the flat of my blade at his back. He flipped over the swing, and with his free hand, nicked my hat off my head, which I put on before the battle started.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelped.

"The money I could sell this for to feed the poor is much more important than warming your head!" He cried.

The remark slapped me right in the face.

Next thing I knew, I was rolling on the ground, laughing my head off, with the occasional loud sneeze. To say in the least, my opponent was perplexed.

It took a while, but I finally collected my cool, and looked him in the face.

"You must be Robin Hood, right?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, that is I." he said, still looking at me oddly.

"I'm SO sorry." I said. "There's been a misunderstanding."

"What kind?"

I replied by grabbing the insides of my pockets, and pulling them inside out. Nothing happened.

"Despite appearances, I am NOT rich." I explained, hoping he'd believe me.

"I apologize, my dear traveler." He said, bowing apologetically. "Yes, I did think you were rich. Please excuse me, and Little John."

"So, that's his name?" Sora asked as he jumped out of some bushes, with John hot on his heels.

"Don't worry about it, Robin." I said. "No harm done."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I think we have some business in Nottingham, so I suppose we'll meet again." I said, motioning for the others to walk down the path.

"Maybe so! See you!" Robin called back.

"Hey, shouldn't we ask for our stuff back?" Sora asked suddenly, after we had walked for about thirty seconds.

DUH. I slapped myself in the face, which triggered another sneeze.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"I sure hope they're nice enough to give it all back." Goofy said.

We ran back to where we met the two forest men, and noticed a few tracks, which indicated where they left off to.

We ran through the woods, calling out their names, and in about a minute, we met back up with them again.

"Judging by how you sounded, you need something, and bad." Robin remarked with a light smile.

"Can we have our stuff back?" Donald asked rudely.

"But you have it back, already." Robin smiled.

Truth be told, Goofy's shield was on his back, and Donald had his staff on his back too.

"Hey! It wasn't there a moment ago!" Donald quacked angrily.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough!" Little John joked, and, he WASN'T little!

"Heh, maybe so! You should have looked harder!" Sora laughed, slapping Donald on the back. Donald sputtered angrily, and spoke random nonsense while everybody laughed heartily.

Then, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't, um…seen anything strange lately, have you?"

"Like, as in small, black, and with yellow eyes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Sora cried excitedly. "Where'd you see them!?!"

"…They're right behind you." He said blankly.

In a second, Sora, me, Goofy, and Donald spun around, and for the second time that day, we engaged in a battle.

There were some normal heartless, a few soldier heartless, and a few fairy-like heartless with yellow hat thingies on their heads, and little skirt things wrapped around their bodies that were either red, blue, yellow, or green.

There was another type, that looked like the soldier heartless, only smaller, with black robes and clothes, and small daggers. They looked like thieves, so I decided I'd call them Rogue Heartless.

Goofy rushed into the mob, bashing them back with his shield while Donald froze them to the bone with Blizzard. Sora jumped into the fray with his keyblade dancing through the air, whistling like death on the wind as heartless after heartless fell.

I sent a jagged blade of wind flying through a few heartless nearby, which destroyed them instantly while releasing the small gem-like pink hearts into the air. After the wind blade, I followed up with rapid and elegant sword slashes, which scattered more hearts about.

"Sora!" I called out. "Use Fire!"

Sora stuck out his Keyblade and summoned up a ball of flame, but before he could finish the spell, I cast Aero. The ball of flame erupted from his blade, and hit the vortex, which flared up into a wheel of burning flames. A large crowd of heartless were sucked into the whirl of crimson, and as the pillar raged, tons of hearts drifted out the top.

The whirlwind faded, and the fight lasted a few more moments while the crew and I rounded up the stragglers.

I turned, and Robin and John were still standing there, stunned.

"…Tell you what." Robin said. "We'll be in town later today, but in disguise. I think you'll recognize us." He turned to leave, but called back over his shoulder. "Yes, I've seen the black spirits a few times, having dealt with them myself. I think I can trust you, but as I said before, if you're looking for me, you'll find me in Nottingham!"

Then, there was a swish of leaves as he shot off, and just like that, he was gone. John ran after him, not quite as agile, but still quick.

"So, I guess we go to Nottingham now?" Goofy said.

"Yep, that's the plan." Sora said. "C'mon guys, we have some heartless butt to kick!"

He ran back towards the main road, with Donald and Goofy following after him. I hesitated for a second, then bolted after them, wondering what was going to happen next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm going to try to refrain from having end notes, but I'll have them when I need them.**

**Thank you all for reading, and see you next time, I hope!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


End file.
